


Patience Is a Virtue?

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean can only be patient for so long--but it's long enough for Viggo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience Is a Virtue?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [InsaneJournal Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/3785.html#cutid1). The prompt was VigBean, patience. I will admit to being impatient myself--this probably could have been longer.

  
Sean has learned patience over the last few years, mostly due to Viggo--who is usually late, forgets things (though never anything truly important), and is completely irrepressible about it. Sean just smiles, and remembers why he loves this man.  
Much of it has to do with concentration--Viggo can concentrate on something so entirely that everything else--appointments, the clock, even anyone else in the room--disappears from his mind.  
Sometimes Sean's annoyed by this--when he has to call Viggo four times to get him to dinner, for example. But other times, that intense concentration becomes a very big plus.  
Like now. Viggo's been reacquainting himself with Sean's body, inch by slow careful inch. Tasting, sucking, licking, small butterfly flicks of tongue and sharp nips of teeth. Right now he's humming happily somewhere around Sean's navel, the butterfly licks slightly heavier, since he knows Sean is ticklish there.  
Patience allows Sean to wait, to not reach down and drag Viggo's mouth where he needs it most. Patience allows him to enjoy the buildup--and knowing Viggo, it'll be good.  
Patience allows Sean to simply sigh as Viggo gently turns him over and begins the whole process again, down his back, his thighs, and finally--finally!--his ass. Patience lets him hold himself still for Viggo's fingers and tongue, lapping and licking and opening him slowly and completely.  
But patience can only help for so long--and Sean abandons patience when Viggo slides into him, thrusting back to take Viggo's cock all the way to the hilt. The smothered gasp and chuckle behind him makes him smirk... and the muttered "Impatient git" even more so. Swiveling his hips, he sets the pace, quick and hard and deep, and Viggo lets him. Hard pounding thrusts hitting just so, and he's close to the edge already... one last twisting backward thrust and he comes, biting his cheek so as not to shout too loud. A couple more hard pounds and Viggo follows him, cursing against his neck.  
Collapsing onto the bed, Sean grins. "Obviously I need more lessons in patience, Viggo. Teach me, o wise and patient one."  
Viggo takes a moment to get his breath back. "Sometimes, Sean, patience *isn't* a virtue. It's a vice. And you're excellent at vices."  
Sean grins. Someday, he'd be patient, just to annoy Viggo. But today is not that day. And impatience, he felt, was also a virtue.  
Viggo probably would argue that--but within a few minutes, he's too busy to argue.  



End file.
